Two Hearts
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Inu/Kik are going out. What happens when Kik gets raped by Naraku though? And what happens when Miroku sets up this devious plan to get Kikyou back with Inu, by getting Kagome to pretend to be his girlfriend! What will Koga think? Complete!
1. Prologue

Two Hearts

By: Chrysolite Heart

Prologue:

(Ok, well I just wanted you guys to get to know the characters and some background info on them in my fanfic before you get started on reading so that it'll be easier to understand.)

Kikyou Mori: Kikyou is currently 17 years old and is the prettiest and most popular girl in her school. She's going out with Inuyasha Fukai. Her family is rich and she lives with both her mother and father. She goes to Shikon high school. She was once best friends with Kagome Higurashi and Sango Uta in middle school but something got between her and Kagome and broke them up. Since they are part of the same crowd they manage to keep it cool between them in front of a crowd. Sango remains a friend to both her and Kagome.

Inuyasha Fukai: He is 17 years old and is one of the richest and most popular guys in school. He goes to Shikon High and is currently going out with Kikyou Mori. He lives with his dad who runs a huge company and his older brother Sesshomaru who is in University at the moment.

Kagome Higurashi: Kagome is 17, goes to Shikon High and is also part of the "in" crowd. She used to be best friends with Kikyou Mori but something came up between them and they split. She is currently single but will eventually be checking out Inuyasha Fukai. Right now she thinks of him as her enemy's boyfriend…which he is. But that could change… I forgot to mention, Kagome did have a crush on Inuyasha earlier on but it was dismissed when Kikyou and Inuyasha had started going out. Her best friend is Sango Uta who was once involved with the fight between her and Kikyou. Although Sango still remains friends with Kikyou she is still very close with Kagome as well.

Koga Yourouzoku: He's also 17, goes to Shikon High and is another one of the hottest, richest guys around. Although he likes to flirt he has eyes for only one girl. Kagome Higurashi. He's been crushing on her for a while but has only admitted it to one person. Himself. He hasn't admitted it to anyone yet because he knows that Kagome still only thinks of him as a friend and he's not ready to come out with the truth yet.

Miroku Houshi: Another popular guy at school. He is also 17 and goes to Shikon High. He's quite popular with the girls thanks to his flirtatious nature. He's been friends with Inuyasha since childhood. Although he is very popular with the girls he is currently not in a relationship and has never actually been in a serious one. He says he doesn't like to feel tied up to just one girl. Of course, this could always change…

Sango Uta: Sango is 17 years old and goes to Shikon High. Since she's friends with both Kagome and Kikyou she is also part of the "in" crowd. She thinks nothing of Miroku because he's so flirtatious. She's currently single.

Naraku Waiera: Another one of the popular guys at Shikon High, Naraku is also currently 17 years old. He has had a long time crush on Kikyou and is jealous of Inuyasha. He has vowed to stop at NOTHING to make Kikyou his.


	2. Chapter 1

Two Hearts

By: Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 1

"Hey, Kikyou, let's get together this afternoon," a male voice said to Kikyou across the phone.

"Sure, I'm not busy, when?" Kikyou replied looking at her watch. It was 7:10pm.

"How about right now?" the moment the question was said the doorbell rang. Kikyou rolled her eyes and laughed. How so like Inuyasha to call her right at her doorstep for a date. She walked over to her bedroom window and looked out. 'Yep, there's Inuyasha's red sports car, right there' she thought to herself. He was standing on her driveway when he caught site of her looking out her window and waved to her. "Alright, I'm coming. Give me one minute," Kikyou said laughing.

"Ok, hurry up!" was the last thing Inuyasha said before she heard the click to signal he had hanged up.

Kikyou quickly got ready and checked herself over in the mirror before grabbing her purse and heading out to meet Inuyasha. The moment she got outside Inuyasha came up to greet her. "Ready?" he asked. Kikyou nodded. As she sat down in his car she asked, "So where exactly are we going?"

"Didn't I tell you? There's a party going on at Miroku's place. Didn't you figure we'd be invited?" was Inuyasha's said.

"No, I didn't!" Kikyou exclaimed. "Wow, I must be really out of it. I've been so caught up in homework and tests lately I haven't had the time to check up on things. My mom is driving me crazy; she's working me like some sort of dog!" Kikyou told him. Inuyasha only laughed before stepping on the gas. "So, who's invited?" Kikyou asked.

"Only members of the group," Inuyasha replied shortly.

_ Several hours after the party, Inuyasha drops Kikyou off at her house_

"Did you have fun tonight?" Inuyasha asked, opening the car door for Kikyou to step out.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been to one of Miroku's parties," Kikyou said smiling.

"Alright, well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha said before giving her a kiss. He embraced her tightly for a moment before letting her go. Kikyou stood on her driveway and she watched Inuyasha walk back to his car and then wave to her before driving away. Once she couldn't see his car anymore she turned around and walked back to her house. But before she could reach her porch someone came out from beneath the shadows of her house.

"Heh, heh, heh, well, well Kikyou, it's nice to see you again…" the dark male shadow said to her. Kikyou gazed at the man for a moment before registering who it was.

"Naraku…" was the last word she muttered before everything went black.

Author's Note

Ooh, cliff-hanger!! Please review people! This is one of my newest fanfics. By the way, I was once known as Chrysolite Pond a few years ago but my account sort of disappeared but if any of you remember me…well I'm back as Chrysolite Heart. By the way, if you don't like my pairings (Inu/Kik and Kog/Kag) you're gonna have to bear with me. I promised myself I would write an Inu/Kik fic first (I'm a Kikyou-lover if you haven't figured it out yet). I don't have anything against Kagome though so Kagome-lovers are still welcome to read my fics. Actually, I'm starting to work on another fic at the same time as this one with pairings as Kag/Inu. I'm also starting a Kag/Sess one too. Anyhow, I will be doing tons of different pairs in the future so stick around, if you don't like this fanfic pairings then review and tell me. (I just really want you ppl to review!) Please though, if you are a Kikyou-hater and you want to make some nasty comments about her…then in that case don't bother.


	3. Chapter 2

Two Hearts

By: Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 2

Kikyou sobbed miserably in her room. The room was pitch black. Everything on her body was aching, she just wanted die. She couldn't believe what Naraku had done to her. He had raped her, raped her. She could recall his voice speaking to her menacingly as she cried, blood covering her bed.

"_Kikyou, leave Inuyasha. You're no longer worthy of him. Do you think he'll accept you after this?" Naraku asked her. Kikyou glared at him through her tears._

"_I'll tell him what happened. He'll believe me, he won't leave me. He loves me, I know he does," Kikyou replied._

"_Ah, smart girl. But I'm afraid not smart enough. What if I went and told him now that you seduced me. Then what?" Naraku asked her smiling evilly. Kikyou gasped._

"_You wouldn't do that…would you?" Kikyou asked, horrified. "Why?"_

"_Oh but I would my dear Kikyou. As for why, because Inuyasha doesn't deserve you. You should be with me and I won't stop until you are." Naraku replied._

"_Even if you told Inuyasha I seduced, that doesn't mean I would have to be with you!" Kikyou said._

"_But what if you were pregnant? Tonight was your best conceiving time wasn't it? And we didn't even use protection…" Naraku responded smirking. Kikyou gasped again._

"_I'll give you 3 days Kikyou. I want an answer by then," Naraku said to her and with that walked out of her room to leave her to cry. _

Kikyou continued to sob as she remembered Naraku's earlier words. 'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself, still crying. 'Ok Kikyou, you need to pull yourself together. Even though tonight was the best time for you to conceive there's still not a 100 chance you'll be pregnant,' the thought lightened her mind for a moment. She knew what she needed to do. She grabbed her purse and headed to the drugstore near her house.

"Hello, miss, what can I get for you?" the pharmacist behind the counter asked.

"Hi, can I have a home pregnancy kit please?" Kikyou replied politely. The pharmacist seemed to give her a look of pity before nodding.

"I'll have that for you right away," the pharmacist responded. When she returned she handed Kikyou the kit.

"Thank-you very much," Kikyou said and paid for the kit which the pharmacist lay in a plastic bag for her. After Kikyou left the store she did her best to walk back home as calmly as she could when all she wanted to do was run home. As she walked she prayed that she wouldn't be pregnant.

'Please, please don't let me be pregnant,' Kikyou prayed while doing her best not to let Naraku's words to her sink back into her mind again.

By the time Kikyou arrived home her forehead was beaded in sweat. Not because she was tired from the walk but because she was nervous. As soon as she arrived she tossed her things onto her bedroom floor and grabbed the pregnancy kit and headed into the bathroom.

Kikyou sat on the toilet seat of her private bathroom tears flowing down her face while staring at the results. 'Oh please no, please don't let this be happening!'

Author's Note

Another cliffy. I'm sorry! I'm getting good at this though. LOL  Anyhow, review people or I will refuse to write another chapter. _All the readers are staring giving her the death look at Chrysolite Heart. _Uhhh, ha ha ha laughing nervously I mean, the next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Two Hearts

By: Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 3

Kikyou didn't sleep that night, she spent the whole night crying and thinking of what to do next. She was pregnant. The results were quite obvious. At first she just sobbed, and she sobbed for hours non-stop. Afterwards she got a grip on herself. Then she thought back to Naraku's words. She had 3 days to come up with an answer. Today was Friday; 3 days later would be Monday. But this weekend Inuyasha was visiting his grandmother Kaede, she wouldn't get to see him again until Monday when she needed to answer Naraku. The thought made her start to cry again. 'Why? Why me? Of all people…' she thought to herself miserably. Suddenly her cell-phone rang. Kikyou picked it up and looked at the caller. It was Inuyasha. Kikyou cleared her throat and tried to make herself sound normal as she flipped open the phone.

"Hey, Kikyou, what took you so long to answer?" Inuyasha's voice asked her across the phone. Just hearing his voice made Kikyou want to burst into tears again but she held herself.

"Sorry, uh, I was in the bathroom," Kikyou replied hastily.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting then," Inuyasha said.

"So, um, why'd you call? Is something up?" Kikyou asked him, trying to sound cheerful.

"No, nothings wrong. I just missed you so I decided to give you a call," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, well, how's your grandmother?" Kikyou asked.

"She's fine, how are you?" Inuyasha responded. Kikyou wanted to choke on her reply.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha…" Kikyou was interrupted, hearing Inuyasha's grandmother calling him.

"Oh, guess I'd better go. I'll call you again when I can, if not, see you on Monday," Inuyasha said.

"Sure, see you," Kikyou muttered before she heard the click on the other end of the line. Before she knew it, another tear was trickling down the side of Kikyou's face.

That Monday

As Kikyou walked onto school property her immediate band of followers flocked to her side once they caught sight of her. Sango came up to say hello when she noticed Kikyou's eyes were red. Kikyou was a master at make-up and managed to hide it but since Sango and Kikyou had known each other for so long Sango could always tell whenever Kikyou cried, which was on very rare occasions so she knew there was something seriously wrong.

"Kikyou…what's wrong?" Sango asked her quietly. Kikyou looked at Sango for a moment before her eyes dropped to the ground. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I just didn't get enough sleep last night," Kikyou replied, trying to smile. Sango gave her a look that told her that she didn't believe her but Kikyou's eyes met with hers and pleaded her not to ask any further. Sango sighed and shrugged.

"Well, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always there," Sango said.

"I know, thanks Sango," Kikyou responded gratefully.

"Kikyou!" a voice called to her. Kikyou's head snapped up. There was Inuyasha, running towards her, a huge smile plastered on his face. Kikyou felt her vision blur with tears as she thought about what she was going to do to him, but she managed to smile and let Inuyasha embrace her tightly. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she replied quietly. Then Miroku, Koga, Naraku and Kagome all joined up with them. They gave Inuyasha their greetings and started making their usual jokes. None of them noticed the look Naraku gave Kikyou and the sinister smile on his face or the single tear that fell down Kikyou's cheek. Kikyou quickly wiped it away and joined in on their conversation, laughing right along with them at their jokes, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Naraku.

Last period

It was last period. The day had sped by quite quickly. She and Inuyasha both had the same last period class and their desks were also right beside each other. Just then, a piece of paper was thrown on to Kikyou's desk. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her. She quickly opened the note and read it.

_Hey, what's up with you today? You seem down, is something wrong?_

_Inuyasha_

Kikyou quickly wrote a response and when the teacher wasn't looking tossed it back over to Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, I have something important to tell you. Meet me at the front of the school after class._

_Kikyou_

Inuyasha made eye contact with Kikyou and nodded his agreement before paying attention back to the stuff Mr. Yamaha was teaching them.

INUYASHA'S POV

'I wonder what Kikyou has to tell me,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked towards the school entrance where he had promised to meet Kikyou. By the time he got there, Kikyou was already standing there and looked as if she was somewhere else. That was the way she had been all day and Inuyasha was worried. She barely spoke at all through the entire day. Kikyou turned around to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou started. Inuyasha stood there, waiting for her to continue. "I…don't think we should be together anymore," Kikyou finished. Inuyasha blinked, registering what she had just said. Suddenly he burst into flames of anger.

"WHY?" he yelled at her. He was too angry to notice the pain in Kikyou's eyes. "There's someone else isn't there?"

Kikyou looked up at him and thought for a moment. If she said there was someone else, it would make her look like a cheater but would save Inuyasha some pain. If she said there wasn't anybody else, Inuyasha would never rest, she knew him all too well and he could eventually find out what happened. She didn't want him to know. Through tears she forced herself to nod her head. "There's someone else Inuyasha…" she said.

"Who is it? Tell me Kikyou," Inuyasha demanded while shaking her shoulders. Kikyou looked away from him again.

"Naraku…" she whispered. And with that she pushed his arms off of her and ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, leaving Inuyasha standing at the school entrance, gaping, and staring after her.

Author's Note

Well, that's it for chapter 2. I hoped you guys liked it. Review plz, with Inuyasha on top. Lolz Anyhow, point is, review!! PLEASE:p


	5. Chapter 4

Two Hearts

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 4

"Why would she do that?" Inuyasha asked is best friend Miroku. They had met at a coffee shop and Inuyasha and told him the entire break-up story about Kikyou.

"Well, she said she had someone else," Miroku said.

"Have you ever suspected her cheating on me?" Inuyasha demanded from Miroku.

"I am an expert at girls and we've both known Kikyou for so long. Kikyou doesn't seem like the type to cheat and I most certainly have never even suspected that Kikyou would be cheating on you Inuyasha," Miroku admitted with a sigh. "It almost feels as if the reason she gave you wasn't quite true. Who did she say she cheated on you for?"

"She said it was Naraku," Inuyasha told him.

"Well, I'm not sure what to make of it now. What do you want to do Inuyasha? Do you want to get her back? Or do you just want to move on?" Miroku asked his friend. Inuyasha looked at him, a deflated and hurt expression in his golden orbs.

"As much as I might not want to admit it, I loved Kikyou. I'll do anything to have her back by my side," Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded.

"I figured. I've never seen you be more passionate and caring with any of your past girlfriends like you've been with Kikyou. Well, it's a good thing you came to me then, since I am the woman expert," Miroku said with a smirk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hit Miroku over the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Miroku cried.

"It was supposed to," Inuyasha retorted.

"Alright, alright, so you want me to help you get Kikyou back, right?" Miroku asked again.

"Yes for the millionth time!" Inuyasha said exasperated.

"Well, the best way to get back a woman is to…make her jealous," Miroku concluded.

"And…how am I supposed to do that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, I'm sure Kikyou still has lingering feelings for you. All you really have to do is picking a good-looking girl and convince her to become your 'girlfriend'. After that, you flounce with her and cuddle her and all that stuff in front of Kikyou. Before you know it, Kikyou will be running back to you," Miroku said, looking quite pleased with himself may I add.

"Feh, easy for you to say, but what kind of girl is just gonna agree to be my pretend girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we all know the one person Kikyou hates, not that Kikyou will ever admit it," Miroku started.

"Oh, who's that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why, Kagome of course!" Miroku exclaimed. "And Kagome and I are quite close, I'm sure I could pull a few strings for you. She's a good friend of mine, she's pretty, Kikyou hates her, she's got all the right stuff," Miroku concluded. "But, business is a give and take thing, Inuyasha,"

"What? I thought you were my friend!" Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, if you can convince Kagome to be my pretend girlfriend I'll never make a comment about you and your little fan club of girls and all your perverted ways ever again," Inuyasha said.

"Deal!" Miroku agreed gleefully and the two shook hands. "Operation get-Kikyou-back-to-Inuyasha is in motion!" Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes and hit Miroku over the head again.

"Hey, I thought we had a deal!" Miroku yelled.

"Yah, I said I wouldn't bother you about your girls, we never agreed I still couldn't hit you!" Inuyasha replied smugly. Miroku sighed in defeat.

"Alright, meet me at my house this evening. I'll manage to get through to Kagome by then and the 3 of us will meet then," Miroku told Inuyasha as they walked out of the coffee shop. Many passing girls were staring at Miroku. No, it was not because he was amazingly attractive, but more because there was a huge red swelling lump on top of his head.

"Fine, I'll drop by this evening. You better be true to your word Miroku," Inuyasha said giving Miroku the if-you-don't-keep-your-word-I'll-kill-you look. Miroku cowered back for a moment before smiling and said.

"Don't worry my friend; I would never fail you,"

With that the two hopped into their cars and drove their separate ways.

'Oh boy, I've gotta a lot of work to do now,' Miroku thought to himself as he drove along. He checked the time. It was almost 4:30 pm. 'Kagome should be home,' Miroku thought and he took a turn onto Sunset Lane where he would eventually hit Kagome's home, Sunset Shrine. When he pulled over to the side of the road and got out he noticed Kagome was in her traditional red and white outfit, sweeping up the leaves in front of her family's Sacred Tree. Her friend Sango was there as well. They both looked up when they saw Miroku get out of his car.

"Kagome! Sango!" Miroku called cheerfully to them.

"Miroku, hey, how're you doing?" Kagome asked cheerfully as she walked over to greet him.

"Hello, Miroku," Sango greeted coolly.

"Fine. It's nice to see you too, Sango. Hey Kagome, I have a favor to ask you…" Miroku said.

"Oh, what is it?" Kagome asked. Sango also looked at him in curiosity.

"Well…" Miroku started hesitantly.

"Go on tell me, you know I'd help you with anything. You've been such a great friend to me," Kagome said.

"Really?" Miroku asked. "Anything?"

"That might not be a good thing Kagome," Sango warned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing perverted," Miroku assured them. "Anyway, you said anything right?"

Kagome nodded. "Anything at all, so what's up?"

"Ok well, you said it yourself. You're probably not going to like this but…" Miroku said and he began to tell her and Sango of Inuyasha's situation.

Author's Note

Ooh, so what do you guys think? Will Miroku really be able to convince Kagome into being Inuyasha's pretend girlfriend, or will he just end up getting another beating from Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter. But before you do that, click the little blue button at the bottom of the page on the left that says submit plz.

Chrysolite Heart


	6. Chapter 5

Two Hearts

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 5

"No, no way, Miroku!" Kagome said. "I can't believe you would even think of asking me that!" Kagome cried. Miroku looked at her dejectedly.

"I can't believe you would ask her that either!" Sango agreed. "That's just as bad as your perverted ideas!"

"Please Kagome? Have you forgotten about what you just said about doing anything for me? And about me being a great friend all this time?" Miroku asked her, ignoring Sango's comment.

"But, but…oh, I hate you!" Kagome cried. "Alright, I was stupid and I said I would do anything. I'll do it this time, only because I said it in front of the Sacred Tree," Kagome said, glancing at the huge tree that stood beside her and Miroku.

"Oh thank-you Kagome, Thank-you so much!" Miroku said. "Ok, I need you to meet at my house tonight, Inuyasha will be there too. We start our plan tomorrow," Miroku told her.

"Are you serious?" Sango interrupted. "You want her to pretend to be Inuyasha's girlfriend and you don't even give her a chance to get used to it yet, honestly. You're heartless, Miroku,"

"Wait, tomorrow?! But that's so soon, aren't you going to at least let me get used to the idea first?" Kagome demanded as well.

"Sorry girls, but right now Inuyasha's my partner, a very moody and demanding one. We start tomorrow Kagome," Miroku replied firmly looking at the two of them.

'Oh, how did I ever get into this mess? As if being someone's pretend girlfriend isn't bad enough, I have to be Inuyasha's? To help him get _Kikyou_ back?' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'll meet you tonight. I've still got some chores to finish up, see you later," Kagome said as she and Sango waved Miroku off.

"Ok, well I'll see you later!" Miroku called to Kagome as he got in his car. "Oh, and Sango, maybe we should get together some time eh? You obviously seem to know me quite well," Miroku added, winking at Sango. Sango looked like she was ready to pounce on him. "Thanks so much Kagome, I'll never forget this!" Miroku called again just as he was about to drive off.

"Neither will I," Kagome muttered under her breath as she watched Miroku drive away. Kagome shook her head in exasperation before returning to her chores. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she asked herself irritably.

That evening at Miroku's house

"Ok, so are we all clear on how this is going to work?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at each other uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we got it Miroku," Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at Kagome, who simply nodded.

"Ok good," Miroku said. "Remember you guys have to be intimate if you really want to make Kikyou jealous," Miroku reminded them. They both nodded. "Oh and remember my 3 rules, always hold hands, make it seem like you're having a good time, be especially lovey-dovey around the victim, which in this case is Kikyou," Miroku added as he dismissed Inuyasha and Kagome from his house.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Thanks for doing this, I know you and Kikyou aren't very close and all, so I really appreciate this," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and smiled. 'You better,' she replied in her mind.

The next morning

Inuyasha and Kagome met up before school. As they walked onto school property Inuyasha hastily entwined his fingers with Kagome's. They made sure to come in by the main doors to grab lots of attention. As they walked they smiled at each other and any outsider would never be able to tell they were faking it. As they strolled through the school hallways lots of people were pointing and whispering. Kagome could only imagine what they could possibly be saying about her. 'What if they think I'm a bitch and that I actually stole Inuyasha from Kikyou?' she asked herself. She prayed it wouldn't happen.

As Inuyasha walked with Kagome by his side trying to look happy he could feel his mood start to lighten up. He was going to get Kikyou back, that was all that mattered but his good mood burst when he caught site of another couple walking down that same hallway.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense at her side and looked up at him. His eyes were unblinkingly focused on something ahead of them. Kagome followed his gaze. She barely stifled a gasp. There, was Kikyou and Naraku walking down the hallway together. As the other couple passed by her and Inuyasha she caught Kikyou give Inuyasha and her almost a wistful glance before turning back to Naraku who was leading her away from them with his hand planted firmly on Kikyou's hip.

The day sped by fast enough. At lunch she and Inuyasha had sat across from Kikyou and Naraku, it was quite uncomfortable and no one bothered to make conversation. Koga, who had been sitting on the other side of Inuyasha along with Miroku and Sango tried to make conversation to break the tension but they eventually abandoned that idea seeing as the rest of them jus simply refused to talk. Other than that, and a few glances from Kikyou towards the new "couple" the day had been fine and it seemed as though their plan was working. Kikyou was constantly looking at them but Kagome ignored it. As Kagome got home she rushed into her room and sat down at her desk. She dug into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a blue little notebook and opened it. It was her diary. Although most people find diaries retarded, Kagome enjoyed writing her feelings down. It was also a good way to let out stress.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today me and Inuyasha pretended to be a couple. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I feel bad for Inuyasha. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Why would Kikyou do such a thing? Wait, what am I saying, I don't feel bad for him! Kikyou was with Naraku this morning, I saw her look at Inuyasha. I felt something pull at my heart when she did. Oh my gosh, I must be crazy! I did have a crush on Inuyasha but that is over now, OVER! But when I was by Inuyasha's side today, even though I knew we were just pretending, I felt happy. Could I possibly still like him? I don't want to think about it anymore. I saw Sango and Miroku hanging around today. I thought Sango didn't like Miroku, but like they say, everything changes. I hope things work out for them; I think they would make a cute couple. I even saw Miroku make Sango blush. Ooh la la! Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll write again l8ter. _

_Kagome_

Kagome stared at what she had written and read it over and over again in her mind. 'Could I really still like Inuyasha?' she wondered to herself as she closed her diary. She let the idea pass as she grabbed her pajamas and headed for the shower. 'It's not important right now, what is important is the shower I'm about to take' Kagome told herself and with that she headed into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Author's Note

An old crush, reviving? Is their plan going to work? Will Kagome fall in love with Inuyasha again? Are things between Sango and Miroku heating up? You never know, yes I'm full of surprises. Anyhow, you know the drill. Review, review, review ppl!


	7. Chapter 6

Two Hearts

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 7

Although Kikyou was still sad she felt angry too. She and Inuyasha had just broken up and the next day Inuyasha comes in with none other than _Kagome_ by his side. She felt devastated and hurt. She could no longer recall the number of times Inuyasha had told her that he loved her and yet the very next day after they break up he bounces into school with someone else by his side. Sure she had as well, but that was not her fault. After she had broken up with Inuyasha, Naraku had come to find her. He had known that she was pregnant from her attitude and promised to care for her, not that she cared much for that. The next day she had simply found himself by his side. Although she knew she was the one who had broken up with Inuyasha in the first place she still felt somewhat betrayed by Inuyasha. As if that wasn't bad enough, Naraku had gone and told her parents that she was pregnant. Her parents were furious! Her mother had demanded that Kikyou go to the hospital and get checked out right away the next day. Naraku was killing her, inch by inch. Naraku had even made himself look good in front of her parents by saying he would be fully responsible for their child. She was beyond angry with Naraku, but there was nothing she could do. Her parents had said that since Naraku was so willing to be responsible for the child they would arrange a marriage date after she and Naraku came out of highschool. Kikyou had wondered sourly if she could fail all her courses and have to keep repeating highschool then she wouldn't have to get married but she knew that was nonsense.

Kikyou cried herself to sleep that night. The next day she found Naraku by her side again. She continuously glanced wistfully at Kagome who was standing by Inuyasha's side looking like she was having the time of her life. 'That should be me there,' Kikyou thought to herself. That afternoon as she arrived home her mother caught her at the door about to go into her room.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" Mrs. Mori asked her daughter. Kikyou blinked.

"What do you mean? I was just going to go into my room to start doing my homework," Kikyou replied.

"Have you forgotten about your appointment with the doctor I scheduled for you this afternoon?" her mother asked.

"Oh, right," Kikyou responded dejectedly.

"I want to get to make sure you really are pregnant and if you are to see how the baby's doing," Mrs. Mori said. "Now, come on,"

Kikyou followed her mother to her mother's limousine and got in, sitting across from her still angry mother. "To the Tokyo hospital," Mrs. Mori said to the driver curtly. The driver tipped his hat and began to drive. Kikyou and her mother sat in silence through the whole ride. When they arrived Kikyou felt like she was going to faint. She really didn't want to be doing this. "Hurry up!" her mother barked at her and hustled Kikyou into the building. Once Kikyou and her mother had met up with the doctor, the doctor invited Kikyou in and told Kikyou's mother to wait in the waiting-area. Kikyou was thankful for that. She didn't need her mother there to scold her as well. The doctor seemed to look at her with pity as she instructed Kikyou what to do. After the tests were over the doctor did not say a word to Kikyou about the results. The doctor invited Kikyou's mother in the room before she began to speak.

"Mrs. Mori, I would like to inform you that your daughter is absolutely not pregnant," she said. Kikyou's eyes widened and she gasped when she heard these words.

"What?"

A/N

Ok first of all I would like to give a special thanks to Dark Genie who was the first person to review to my story. I would also like to thank Ninja Crackers (i luv the name, it _cracked_ me up when i read it)...yah i make horrible jokes, anyhow and i would also like to thank Sar Bear jokz. Thx so much, it wuz cuz of u guys that I updated! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, actually it kept me up kinda late but it's all worth it in the end, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Two Hearts

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 8

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Mori asked in disbelief, staring at the doctor who had just proclaimed Kikyou was NOT pregnant.

"Yes, Mrs. Mori, I'm positive. We can even run a blood test if you'd like," the doctor replied.

"But, I took a home pregnancy test and it said that I was," Kikyou told the doctor.

"Sometimes those can be defective my dear, the truth is you aren't pregnant," the doctor explained.

'I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant,' Kikyou repeated to herself in her mind, the idea still not fully sinking in yet. Suddenly a smile lit across Kikyou's face. Kikyou raced over to hug the doctor. "Oh, thank-you, thank-you so much!" Kikyou cried. The doctor did not know what to say and was a little bit taken back by Kikyou's actions. Kikyou looked at her mother after letting the doctor go. A soft smile had crossed her mother's beautiful features. "And thank-you mother, for bringing me here," she added.

"Well, the results certainly were not what I expected, but I am happy honey," her mother told her and both mother and daughter embraced each other tightly. When Kikyou arrived home there was only one person on her mind. Inuyasha. But first she had to phone Naraku and let him know about the WONDERFUL news. When she did, Naraku was outraged. He ranted on and on about how none of this could be possible but Kikyou just hung up on him.

Inuyasha sat alone in his house. He was sitting on his couch deep in thought. He was remembering all the times Kikyou and he had gone through, remembering how Kikyou's beautiful features lit up whenever she smiled at him, remembering all the laughs they had had, he missed them all dearly. Miroku had assured him that their plan was working but he wasn't quite so sure. Then he thought of Kagome. Earlier in the day Kagome had confessed something to him. Something he was almost _afraid_ to repeat. She had told him that she loved him. He hadn't known how to respond. Instead he had simply said, "I love you too, but I think my love for you is the friend kind of love. Sorry." Kagome had obviously been hurt but although he pretended to be dating Kagome he had never actually thought of what it would be like to have her as his girlfriend for real. As he thought about it he found he couldn't even imagine it. He found he didn't regret his earlier words to Kagome because they were the truth. Suddenly, his phone rang, jolting him from his thought. Without looking at the caller he flipped on his phone, expecting it to be Miroku or Kagome, instead he heard a familiar feminine voice on the other side of the phone.

"Kikyou…"

Author's Note

So now Inuyasha's broken Kagome's heart like she broke Koga's. Where's it all going to go from here? Will Inuyasha and Kikyou finally be able to get back together? Find out soon. Review, review, review too plz! Sorry I haven't been mentioning much of Miroku and Sango, but they were supposed to be really minor in this story so sorry to all u Miroku and Sango lovers. Oh and thx again to all my reviewers (Dark Genie, Ninja Crackers, halfbreed-gurl, BakaKenshin) This story is getting very close to the end (just in case u haven't realized) and im so glad you guys liked it. I have a new story coming out (probably up in a few days) called Dandelions in the Wind. It's gonna be a Sess/Kag fic just to see if anyone's interested. Ok, well cya!


	9. Chapter 9

Two Hearts

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 9 –

"_Kikyou…" _

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" Kikyou cried as Inuyasha held her. Kikyou had called him and they had gotten together at the coffee shop that they usually met up at. Kikyou had explained everything that had happened and was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's alright Kikyou. Everything's going to be ok now," Inuyasha said soothingly. 'I'll kill that bastard Naraku the next time I get the chance' Inuyasha swore to himself as he stroked Kikyou's hair, trying to stop her from crying.

"Inuyasha, do you forgive me? Can we be like we were before, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked him tearfully looking up into Inuyasha's face.

"Of course we can," Inuyasha promised and buried his nose into Kikyou's hair.

When Kikyou had gone home Inuyasha knew that he had one job left to do. He needed to call Kagome. When he did, he explained to Kagome everything that had happened and how he was sorry that he couldn't be the one she really needed. Kagome cried over the phone and Inuyasha could tell she was heart-broken but there was nothing he could do. Afterwards he called Miroku but found Miroku was out on a date with a special lady named Sango. He left a message on Miroku's answering machine and then hung up. He knew from then on, everything would finally be right.

Epilogue

Kikyou and Inuyasha once again became the destined-to-be couple they once were. Naraku was never seen again so Inuyasha never got the chance to rip his guts out. Kagome eventually found comfort for her broken heart in Koga and they are now quite the happy couple. Miroku and Sango also got their act together and are very happy as well. Alright now let's take a look at everyone a few years later.

Inuyasha and Kikyou Fukai: He becomes a world-known business man because he inherits his father's huge company. He eventually proposes to Kikyou and they get married. Kikyou is a pianist and composer, she's well known for the many songs she's written of true love. They currently have 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl.

Koga and Kagome Yourouzoku: They are also very happy. Koga is the head of a company the co-works with Inuyasha's company. Kagome is a kindergarten teacher because she loves to spend her time with kids. Even though she and Koga got married after Inuyasha and Kikyou they have 5 kids because they love children so much. Well, two of them were born as twins though…

Miroku and Sango Houshi: Their relationship moved a little slower because of Miroku's still perverted behavior, flirtatious nature and Sango's hot temper but they are now well on their way and Sango gave him a good lesson or two. Miroku now would not even dream of looking at another woman with his wife Sango around. Yes, they are also married. Miroku also got into business with Inuyasha and Koga while Sango became a vet and opened a clinic. She especially loves cats, she and Miroku have 2 at home. Sango is not one for kids so right now they only have 1 but currently Sango is pregnant and is expecting another in a few months.

A/N

Well, that's it folks. I really hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic. (I know not tons of ppl were likely satisfied with my pairings but I'll be doing tons of different pairings in the future so do not give up hope on me!!!) LOL Anyhow, reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading most of all though! I know the ending seemed a little rushed but I had a major headache when I was writing this and simply couldn't concentrate. Oh well, I have another fic coming out. I'm calling it Dandelions in the Wind. It's a Sess/Kag if anyone's interested.


End file.
